Molly and Arthur
by PracticallyPerfectJulie
Summary: ONE SHOT: Set during Order of the Phoenix when Arthur returns from St. Mungo's. Molly and Arthur's relationship. Check rating - Explicit!


Molly and Arthur post hospital fic.

Molly was beaming at Arthur as he announced to the kitchen that he was cured. Her face dropped as she noted the raised wands and the angry looks on the faces of Sirius and Severus, although alarmed, the relief flooding through her system kept her anxiety about the situation at bay. For the terrifying hours after the attack, she had not been able to convince herself that he would be ok. The months of worry following Voldermort's return and the fear over her extended family had boiled over and panic had over taken her. The lingering images the Bogart had conjured haunted her thoughts and dreams. She couldn't lose Arthur; he had been her rock, her best friend and her lover through everything. She had known at the age of eleven he was something special and the feeling had only grown stronger. A life without him was unimaginable.

She had managed to put on a front for her children, but alone she had collapsed in fear. The memory of her brother's Gideon and Fabian and their sacrifice in the last war had returned as raw as if it had happened more recently. She had silently cried herself to sleep into a pair of Arthur's pyjamas since the attack.

Molly slid her hand through Arthur's hand as they entered the room. She followed him to the table and sat down as Snape's black cloak billowed out of the kitchen. In an effort to diffuse the awkward silence that had descended Fred and George simultaneously shouted 'Butter Beers!' and began passing them out to Harry, Hermione, Ron, Ginny and Sirius as they took seats at the table.

Arthur smiled reassuringly at Molly, giving her hand a gentle squeeze before resting their joined hands in his lap. He grinned at Fred who passed his parents Butter Beers each.

'Thanks, Son.' He said, passing one of the opened bottles on to Molly and opening his own.

'To, Dad' Shouted George, raising his bottle.

'To, Dad' the Weasley's chorused, clinking their bottles. 'To, Arthur!' shouted the others. After taking a long gulp of his drink, Arthur rested his cheek against the side of Molly's head and kissed her hair.

'Is there a party?' Mad-Eye Moody's gruff voice came from the open kitchen door. He strode in, Mundungus Fletcher slipped in behind him, shutting the door. 'Pleased to have you well again Arthur.' He said, reaching over to shake Arthur's free hand, the one that wasn't still entwined with Molly's. Mad-Eye sat down at the far end of the table, reaching inside his robes for his hip flask and took a swig. Mundungus shuffled down the benches and joined the Weasley twins near the fire.

The assembled crowd around the table at number twelve Grimmuald Place chatted happily. School, the Order, Voldemort, and an impeding war were temporarily set aside in light of Mr Weasley's full recovery.

Eventually, Molly rose and began dividing up tasks for preparing dinner, Hermione and Ginny began passing plates and cutlery down the table as Fred and George gathered more drinks. In no time at all they were tucking in to plates piled high with sausages, mashed potatoes and green beans covered in thick gravy.

More butter beers were passed round and clattering cutlery quickly emptied the plates, to have them refilled with lemon meringue pie, left over Christmas cake and Mrs Weasley's delicious mince pies. Arthur chatted animatedly with his children and Sirius. Fred and George fuelled the laughter and jolly mood with jokes, tricks and miniature bewitched elves tap dancing across the table. Molly rested her head against her husband's shoulder and observed her family, biological and those she considered her adopted family. For the first time in months she allowed herself to relax and let the happiness wash over her. For now, her family were safe. She felt Arthur absently slip his arm round her back and pull her closer to him.

As the clock in the hall struck eleven, Mad-Eye rose to leave, mumbling about order duty and dragging Mundungus with him. Arthur let out a yawn and rose as well. He thanked Alastor and Mundungus for their well wishes before turning to the rest of the group.

'I think I'm going to head to bed, been a long day.' He smiled at his wife. 'Coming, Molly?' his fingers caressing her shoulder, along her bare neck and into her hair. Ginny and Hermione exchanged a grin as they watched the gentle affectionate caresses between the couple. Molly's and reached up to take his.

'Yes, I think so. The rest of you need to get to bed too.' She said, returning to her usual self a little, 'You'll be back to school in the morning and you need to catch the night bus early. Tonks will be here at nine o'clock and I want you all ready.' Her children murmured in agreement and slowly made their way out of the kitchen towards their stairs. An eerie silence descended as the conversations paused to pass Mrs Black's portrait, before continuing in whispers as they reached the first landing.

Slowly the various groups drifted off into their rooms, Sirius continuing up to the attic to check on Buckbeak before returning to his room. Molly kissed Ginny's check as she passed their room, calling goodnight to the rest of the children before following Arthur up to the next landing and into their room. She closed the door behind her absently gazing across the room, before finding herself pressed to the hard wooden door, and Arthur's lips against her neck.

Molly laughed gently, slipping her arms round his waist.

'Hello, you.' She whispered.

'Hi' he said, lifting his head and looking into her eyes. 'I missed you' he said. Molly smiled. She leaned forward and pressed a soft kiss to his lips.

'I missed you too.' she whispered. Arthur took her hands in his and took several steps back to the bed and sat down. He stood Molly between his legs and rested his hands on her hips. He leant forward and kissed her stomach, before reaching for the buttons on her dress. Molly raised an eyebrow and watched as her husband undid each of the buttons carefully before pushing the soft cotton from her shoulders. It pooled in a pile at the floor and Arthur reached back up to her shoulders and pushed the silk slip down. It stopped at her waist and he slipped his hands inside to push it over to join her dress at the floor.

Molly slipped her feet from her shoes and gently pulled each of her stockings from her feet. She reached for Arthur's pyjama buttons and slowly undid them, just as he had done to her dress. She laid it lovingly on the end of the bed and walked round to the other side of the four poster and slid under the covers, clad only in her underwear. Arthur's eyes had followed her as he turned on the bed and slipped under the covers beside her. He slipped an arm round her shoulders and pulled her to his side, her head rested on his chest. He sighed deeply and kissed her hair again.

'I'm sorry, love.' He admitted. Molly smiled.

'Don't worry. I'm just happy you're here now. I was just worried. You were right to try the muggle methods; clearly most of ours weren't effective either.' A single tear slipped down, Molly's cheek. 'I was so afraid I would lose you.' She admitted, her voice caught in her throat as another couple of tears escaped down her face.

'Oh, Molly' Arthur sighed as he pulled her closer, allowing his other arm to slip round her. He lifted her slightly and pulled her into his lap. She snuggled closer to him. 'I'm not going anywhere. I know this war will cost us, but I promise I will be by your side all the way. It'll take more than a snake to keep me away from you.' Molly smiled and kissed his bare chest. 'Your father couldn't keep me away, Voldermort doesn't stand a chance.' In spite of herself, Molly laughed.

'Oh, Arthur' she giggled as she lifted her head and looked at him. Her lips found his again and for a few blissful moments, they lost themselves in each other. Their tongues tangled together and the hands desperately touching each other, aiming to reassure each other they were really together.

They broke apart and Arthur's lips lifted to her head and pressed another kiss to her warm skin. His hand trailed gently up her back from her hip and reached the clasp of her bra. Expertly he unclipped the fastening and drew it from her shoulders. She allowed him to take it from her, before he tossed it to the end of the bed where his shirt lay. He turned himself slightly easing Molly onto her back on the bed beside him. He knelt between her legs, the blankets still resting on his shoulders. He rearranged the pillows behind Molly's head to allow her to lie flat and reached for his wand. Molly watched him lovingly, a smile resting on her lips.

Arthur waved his wand, a fire bursting into life in the grate. He then turned his eyes to the door, which glowed first white with a silencing charm, before a gentle click confirmed the lock was in place. He placed his wand back on the cabinet beside the bed and returned his gaze to his wife.

'I love you.' She said simply. Her eyes still rested on his face, along with the small smile on her own. Arthur leaned forward and kissed the centre of her chest, his hands resting on her hips, playing with the elastic of her knickers.

'I love you' he breathed into her skin as he placed a trail of kisses down her stomach. She shifted her hips, sighing contentedly. Carefully he removed her knickers and pushed his own pyjama bottoms off. He sat back on his legs and smiled at her. She shifted slightly awkwardly, returning her gaze to Arthur's eyes. 'Stop it,' he said lovingly, 'you're my girl and you are beautiful.'

'But…' she began, blushing.

'No,' Arthur said, a slight warning in his voice. His hands ran lovingly down her sides, leaning forward to press more kisses to her body. 'All of you is beautiful. You always have been to me and you always will be. And don't you start telling me which bits sag and which are wrinkly, they tell the story of our life and our family.' He kissed the stretch marks on her stomach. 'Each one of these brought our wonderful and challenging children into this world.' Molly chuckled softly, he lifted his head and looked at her, shuffling back slightly. He reached to run his hands through her hair. 'And these, that most definitely aren't grey hairs,' he winked at her 'are probably Fred and George's fault, so we won't mention those' and these, he ran his thumb along the sides of her eyes, 'are for every time you use that lovely laugh of yours. I love you, my darling Mollywobbles.' He kissed her lips again before reaching between her legs and kissing the inside of her thigh. Molly moaned.

'I was supposed to be looking after you tonight.' She said, shifting slightly as he moved to the other thigh. His fingers began gently massaging her hips and lower stomach, causing her to groan again.

His nose rubbed gently against her folds as his hands continued. His tongue slipped inside and he gently began kissing her. She moaned again, raising her knees to rest against Arthur's shoulders, pulling him closer to her. His hands continued their massage as his lips and tongue moved between her clitoris and opening, gently sucking in the moisture seeping from her.

She was panting now, reaching for his hair and pushing him against her. His tongue pushed insider her, circling the inside edge of her vagina. She let out a whimper as one of his hands trailed along her skin, the tips of his fingers reaching her clit. Molly thought she would explode as he continued, she could barely hold on, writhing underneath him, unable to hold her hips still.

With a cry like a cat she came. Arthur drinking in the fluid that rushed towards his mouth. She sighed and pulled him up her body and kissed him hard, holding his body close to hers. She panted, warmth settling in her lower stomach. She gently squeezed his bare bottom and he chuckled.

'Making you feel like this does look after me. I've told you before' he nuzzled her neck, kissing her warm, slightly damp skin. 'I like the taste of you and the noises you make' he continued kissing her between his words, 'the way you sigh and pant and the looks you give me.' Molly giggled.

'You can't see my face from down there' she insisted.

'Well, I'll make you come from here then' he said, rubbing his erection between her legs.

'Arthur' she sighed, pressing her lips to his.

As they kissed, their hands roamed each other's bodies, stroking and caressing the familiar places they knew teased and pleasured each other, heightening their arousal. Sighs and moans escaped their lips.

Using her hips, Molly rolled them over, lifting herself from their kisses to look down at Arthur below her. She rose onto her knees and caressed his chest. She shuffled back and rested her hands on his hips. One hand slipped between them and reached for his penis. She rubbed it gently against her damp curls before easing herself onto him. She opened her mouth as she sank deeper, air escaping in a gasp. He pushed his hips upwards, to fill her completely. She remained still, her eyes met his and momentarily she was overwhelmed. The love she saw looking up at her made her want to burst. In that moment she couldn't describe how much she adored her husband. He may not always make the right choices, he may hold mad obsessions and fetishes, but she had never doubted and never would that he loved her, totally and completely and would do anything to make her happy.

She smiled, before beginning to ride him, her hands gripping his shoulders to allow her to move easily. His hands squeezed her hips so he could push against her. They didn't need words; their actions and eyes said all they needed.

Arthur reached for her hands and pulled them to his sides so he could lift himself from the bed. As she continued to thrust, his mouth reached for Molly's left breast. He kissed around the top, before opening his mouth and taking the nipple into his mouth and sucking. His left hand held her hip as she bobbed up and down on top of him and his right reached behind her and caressed his fingers up and down her lower spine.

There movements became more frantic, their moans louder, fleetingly thankful for the silencing charm. Molly dropped her head back and a hissed 'yes' escaped her lips as he rubbed his tongue over her nipple.

Arthur was close now. He held her back tighter to him and moved his hand down to rub her clit.

'Oh Merlin!' she shouted, thrusting harder. Arthur let out a louder moan and pushed her back on to the bed. The pressure building in Molly's lower abdomen tingled close to breaking point. She wrapped her legs round Arthur's, pulling him as close to her as he could. Their eyes locked together. Two powerful thrusts, from Arthur, reaching as deep inside her as he could, she cried out, her body shaking with her orgasm. He pumped his ejaculation deep into her, causing her to come again, before collapsing on top of her.

Molly held him close, kissing the side of his face she could reach with the least movement. Arthur's lips found her shoulder with kisses of his own.

Sometime later they both sighed and readjusted themselves, Arthur slipping wetly from her. Lazily they crawled to the right end of the bed and pulled covers and pillows into order before settling back against each other. Molly reached for her wand, before realising it was on the floor in her dress pocket. Arthur smiled and performed the cleaning charms on them with his own before levitating her wand to the bedside cabinet on Molly's side of the bed where she liked it.

They cuddled together in the warmth of the sheets, skin tingling where they joined.

'Oh, it's nice to be home' Arthur sighed.

'We're not really home' Molly replied, sadness washing over her.

'Home is where you are.' He admitted, honestly. 'I'll put the Burrow back together; we'll have our home back before you know it.' Several minutes passed in silence as they held each other. Molly ran her finger tips and gentle kisses along the scar on his neck. 'We can have a bigger bedroom if you like'. He said suddenly, Molly chuckled.

'I don't think that will be necessary, I'd rather be closer to you. I suspect one or two more bedrooms and a larger dining table might be a good idea though, something tells me it will be needed in the coming years, Bill and Fleur seem pretty serious'.

They chatted for a while longer about the future of their beloved family home, recalling the memories that had been made under the roof Arthur had built for them. Gradually sleep took over them and they held each other closer. An unspoken fear lingered over the outcome of the war and the safety of their family, but both knew that whatever were to happen, the love they shared would enable them to survive anything. They would always be together and whatever remained at the point in the future Voldemort would be defeated, they had each other. They had love, a more powerful force than anything the death eaters and their dark lord could produce.


End file.
